Abésexdaire
by SIAG
Summary: Pas d'intrigue. J'ai bien peur qu'en lisant le titre vous n'ayez déjà tout lu. Public averti.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tess Gerritsen, J. Tamaro et TNT.**

**Lettre A**

Maura posa son ordinateur sur la table du salon et s'installa confortablement. Elle avait décidé de profiter d'une semaine calme au bureau pour s'accorder quelques jours de repos. Angela et Jane travaillaient. La grande maison était vide. Elle ne percevait que les bruits familiers de Bass déplaçant de manière pataude sa lourde carapace.

Elle poussa un long soupir de satisfaction et décida de se mettre à la tâche. Elle ouvrit une nouvelle page de son traitement de texte et commença à taper sur son clavier en lettres capitales :

**"FLORILÈGE AMOUREUX"**

Avant même de devenir médecin, alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une ado, Maura avait toujours été friande de faits scientifiques et avait toujours eu une curiosité naturelle pour les « choses du sexe ». Peut-être parce que, dans sa famille assez « bon chic bon genre » et guindée, les discussions ne tournaient qu'autour de l'art et de ce qui est « bienséant ». Maura était une enfant sage et obéissante. La seule transgression qu'elle s'autorisait c'était lire en cachette des ouvrages sur la sexualité.

À douze ans, les enfants de sa classe avaient leur premier flirt et étaient plongés dans le domaine « pratique ». Elle, qui n'avait pour amis que ses fidèles livres, excellait dans le « théorique ». Elle se souvenait d'avoir dévoré le rapport Hite* en se rongeant les ongles comme d'autres lisent un polar.

Plus tard, lorsqu'elle poursuivait ses études de médecine et qu'il avait été question de se spécialiser, elle avait brièvement envisagé de faire une thèse dans le domaine de la sexualité humaine. Ou, pourquoi pas, de devenir gynécologue. Hélas, elle avait tôt pris conscience de son manque d'habiletés sociales. Toute spécialité impliquant des êtres vivants lui étant interdite, elle s'était donc orientée vers la thanatologie mais elle n'en demeurait pas moins curieuse.

Tout récemment, pour son propre plaisir, elle s'était lancée ce défi d'écrire un dictionnaire de la sexualité avec toutes les notes qu'elle avait collectées dans ce domaine depuis son adolescence. C'était son hobby secret. Même Jane, sa meilleure amie, n'en savait rien. Sans doute parce que Jane était trop « coincée » pour comprendre.

Le sexe n'étant plus tabou (sauf pour Jane Rizzoli), Maura projetait de dépoussiérer les définitions très traditionnelles des dictionnaires. Elle estimait en effet que les auteurs insistaient trop sur l'aspect médical et ne mettaient pas assez en valeur l'aspect fantasmagorique et psychologique de la sexualité.

De A à Z, autour de mots et d'expressions, elle voulait donc revisiter l'univers érotique. D'abord, elle apporterait une définition scientifique puis elle proposerait une version plus personnelle de chaque terme.

Maura porta à ses lèvres sa tasse de thé. Le liquide brûlant et parfumé lui donna le courage nécessaire pour affronter la page blanche.

_« Aréole : L'aréole est la zone de peau circulaire plus ou moins pigmentée que l'on retrouve sur le sein, autour du mamelon. Elle mesure en moyenne deux à trois centimètres de diamètre, mais peut être de plus petite taille ou recouvrir une grande partie du sein. Sa surface est parsemée de quelques éminences formées par des glandes sébacées, les glandes aréolaires. »_

_Peau circulaire plus ou moins pigmentée..._ Blonde, à la peau claire, Maura regrettait d'avoir des aréoles si peu marquées, laiteuses et presque lisses. Jane était brune, mate de peau. Et très pudique. Les deux jeunes femmes pratiquaient beaucoup d'activités sportives en commun, et s'étaient souvent retrouvées dans le même vestiaire. Pourtant, à son grand regret, Maura n'avait jamais vu ou même entraperçu les seins de Jane. Si ce n'est drapés dans une serviette, ou dissimulés sous un soutien-gorge.

Elle imaginait les aréoles larges et foncées. Couleur caramel. Leur texture velouteuse. Son index forma des cercles imaginaires pour en caresser le contour. Les petits grains de peau, les éminences, obstacles insignifiants sur le chemin de son doigt. Et sous sa langue, les aréoles comme des amandes mondées aux aspérités savoureuses. Maura avala sa salive, toute entière plongée dans sa rêverie. Les mains parcourant fébrilement la poitrine de Jane...

Un bruit de clé la fit sursauter. Elle cliqua vite sur un marque-page de son navigateur qu'elle avait sauvegardé en prévision d'intrusion inattendue. C'était une page de boutique de chaussures en ligne. Cela ne paraîtrait suspect à personne...

-Maura, c'est moi, dit Jane en jetant négligemment sa veste de blazer sur le canapé.

-Il est déjà si... si tard ? demanda Maura, le regard affolé d'une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture.

-Non, je suis rentrée plus tôt. La morgue est d'un ennui mortel sans toi...

Maura ne releva même pas la mauvaise blague de Jane... toutes ses facultés étant requises pour dissimuler le nouvel émoi qui s'emparait d'elle.

Sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher, elle avait les yeux rivés sur le tee-shirt à col rond et évasé de Jane. Ce n'est pas la couleur qui attirait l'œil du médecin car c'était un blanc ordinaire, sans doute passé et repassé en machine plusieurs fois. Non, ce qui obnubilait Maura, c'était ce qu'elle voyait sous ce tee-shirt ajusté... Elle devinait le mamelon qui pointait, elle imaginait quelle sensation ce serait de le porter à ses lèvres, de le mettre en bouche, de le faire rouler sous sa langue comme un bonbon, puis de le laisser s'échapper... tout luisant de salive...

Jane avait continué de parler sans que Maura ne réponde une seule fois à son babillage. La détective surprise par cet inhabituel silence finit par se rendre compte que le regard de son amie était anormalement « bas ». Jane inspecta son tee-shirt.

-Oh, non, zut, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Maur' ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Ne me dis pas que j'ai encore fait une tache de sauce tomate sur mon tee-shirt blanc préféré ?

Maura prise en flagrant délit de « je mate ma meilleure amie » répondit totalement confuse :

-Non, désolée Jane, tu n'as pas de tache, tu es impeccable... Précisément, je trouvais que ce nouveau tee-shirt t'allait bien... qu'il mettait en valeur tes f...

-Maur' ça va ?

-Euh, oui, oui, pourquoi ?

-Ça n'est pas un nouveau tee-shirt. C'est celui que je mets habituellement pour aller travailler. D'ailleurs, tu les connais tous. Tu sais comment je suis. Quand je trouve un truc qui me va, j'achète plusieurs exemplaires, du même modèle, dans différents coloris. Tu me reproches assez souvent de ne pas avoir une garde-robe assez variée.

-Ah oui, si tu le dis, tu as raison...

-Maur' tu es sûre que ça va ?

-Oui Jane...

-Mouais je suis moyennement convaincue...

-Ah... pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu es toute rouge et que tu as les pupilles dilatées comme si tu étais fiévreuse.

Jane joignit le geste à la parole et posa sa main sur le front de la jeune femme. Maura fut parcourue de délicieux frissons, elle dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper un imperceptible gémissement de surprise.

-Maura tu es brûlante !

Maura serra les cuisses en réalisant soudain que son sexe battait comme un cœur.

« Maura Dorothée Isles, ressaisissez-vous » se morigéna Maura. Lorsqu'elle voulait se faire la leçon à elle-même, elle mettait mentalement sa bouche en « cul-de-poule » et prenait la voix de Sœur Winifred. « Vous n'êtes plus une gamine pré-pubère que le moindre contact peut envoyer au 7ème ciel... ». Elle se fit violence pour chasser ses pensées importunes et prit le ton de voix le plus convaincant dont elle était capable... étant données les circonstances.

-Jane, ne te fais pas de souci pour moi. Je vais très bien. Tu sais que lorsque je fais des achats de chaussures sur internet cela me procure une certaine... Elle ne put s'empêcher de prononcer le mot avec un sourire provocateur... excitation.

**- Le rapport Hite : Le rapport Hite est une étude sur la sexualité humaine publiée en 1976 par la sexologue Shere Hite sur la base d'une étude statistique de grande ampleur menée de façon anonyme auprès des femmes américaines (et des hommes par la suite). Ce livre a fait scandale par ses conclusions très éloignées des représentations contemporaines concernant les pratiques sexuelles et leur fréquence dans la population.**

**- Toutes les définitions "scientifiques" sont issues de Wikipedia (adaptées ou recopiées telles quelles).**


	2. Chapter 2

**- Les personnages sont la propriété intellectuelle de Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro, la T.N.T...**

**- Merci aux quelques personnes qui ont bien voulu suivre cette histoire ou la commenter. **

**LETTRE B**

-Jane, ne te fais pas de souci pour moi. Je vais très bien. Tu sais que lorsque je fais des achats de chaussures sur internet cela me procure une certaine... Elle ne put s'empêcher de prononcer le mot avec un sourire provocateur... excitation.

Jane était déboussolée par le comportement de son amie. Maura semblait réellement agitée mais, après tout, c'était elle le médecin. Si elle se sentait en forme, inutile de la contrarier. Jane pensa qu'il était préférable de la laisser continuer ses achats en paix. Elle hésitait entre prendre une douche avant de s'installer devant la télé ou proposer à Maura de préparer le dîner.

-Je te fais confiance Maur', dit Jane. Tu en as encore pour longtemps avec ton shopping ?  
-Ça dépend, tu as des projets ?

-Je comptais aller prendre une douche avant de commencer notre soirée vidéo... Frost m'a passé la saison 1 de _Game of Thrones_.  
-Très bonne idée, ça me permettra de...

Maura rougit. Elle imaginait la vitre embuée de la cabine de douche, le corps de Jane couvert de mousse, les cascades d'eau qui dévalaient ses hanches... Elle se gifla mentalement pour reprendre le contrôle de son esprit qui divaguait.

-Va te délasser. Ça me permettra de finir ma commande.  
-Super, j'y vais.

Jane retira ses bottes qu'elle rangea dans le placard de l'entrée, ainsi que son arme qu'elle verrouilla dans un coffre dont Maura avait fait l'acquisition pour plus de sécurité. Avec le petit Tommy Junior qui grandissait, elle ne voulait pas voir une arme traîner à sa portée. Quant à son badge et à ses menottes, Jane les posa sur la table du salon puis fila dans la salle de bain.

Bientôt Maura entendit l'eau couler. N'étant plus sous le regard inquiet et interrogateur de Jane, elle se détendit un peu. Sa sérénité, hélas, fut de courte durée. Alors qu'elle affichait de nouveau la page de son traitement de texte, son regard tomba sur les menottes de Jane. Elle frappa sur les touches avec fébrilité :

_"Bondage : pratique sadomasochiste qui consiste à attacher son partenaire dans le cadre d'une relation érotique ou sexuelle."_

Maura avait rarement eu l'occasion de rencontrer des partenaires assez ouverts et curieux pour tester de nouvelles pratiques ou tout au moins avec qui vivre une sexualité plus fluide ou plus ludique. C'était d'ailleurs le grand regret de sa vie... n'avoir pas croisé sur sa route quelqu'un avec qui explorer ses désirs les plus enfouis... ceux qu'elle n'osait même pas s'avouer à elle-même.

Cependant, parmi tous ses fantasmes, même les plus extravagants, elle n'avait jamais décelé chez elle le moindre penchant pour le sadomasochisme. Elle trouvait d'ailleurs que cette nouvelle mode du bondage qu'avait fait naître _Fifty Shades of Grey_ était ridicule. Pourtant, à regarder les menottes de Jane, elle fut prise de vertige. Elle tendit le bras et s'en saisit. Elle glissa sa main dans l'un des bracelets en prenant bien garde de ne pas enclencher le verrou. Elle aurait vraiment l'air idiote si Jane la trouvait menottée en sortant de sa douche. Le contact du métal sur son poignet lui fit quitter la réalité...

**_- Jane, c'est moi, je suis rentrée, tu es là ?_**

**_Alors qu'elle refermait la porte, Maura entendit Jane s'approcher d'elle. Elle s'apprêtait à se retourner pour saluer son amie lorsqu'elle sentit une main s'emparer de son bras pour fermement le plaquer contre son dos. La légiste frémit, pleine d'incompréhension._**

**_-Jane que se pass..._**

**_Elle n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase. Jane pesa de tout son poids contre elle et d'une voix rauque dit :_**

**_-Plus un geste Mademoiselle Isles, vous êtes en état d'arrestation._**

**_Maura esquissa un sourire lorsqu'elle comprit où Jane voulait en venir. Elle tenta malgré tout d'échapper à la poigne du détective, essaya de se retourner pour capter son regard mais Jane raffermit sa prise._**

**_-Posez vos mains sur le mur. Je vais devoir procéder à une "perquisition". Restez calme et tout se passera bien. _**

**_Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Maura. Elle était partagée par le désir qu'une situation aussi inattendue provoquait en elle et par sa volonté de ne pas être un simple jouet entre les mains de Jane. Le détective ne lui laissa guère le temps de réflexion car elle commençait déjà sa fouille. _**

**_Jane posa ses mains sur celles de la légiste et délicatement les laissa glisser le long de ses bras. Ses gestes étaient lents et doux. Le Dr. Isles ne portait qu'une petite robe printanière à manches courtes. Au contact des doigts de Jane, le fin duvet blond de ses bras se souleva. Elle était à la torture. Elle voulait être dans les bras de Jane, la serrer contre elle. Une nouvelle fois elle esquissa un geste pour se retourner mais Jane vint coller son dos contre elle et souffla à son oreille :_**

**_- Chut...Restez calme et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal..._**

**_Maura avala sa salive avec difficulté, les joues empourprées par l'excitation. Elle n'avait d'autre choix que celui de se laisser faire. _**  
**_Jane poursuivit son exploration. Elle remonta doucement le long des épaules et vint caresser le cou, s'attarda à la naissance de la gorge. Leur respiration s'accéléra. D'une main, Jane rassembla les cheveux de Maura qui tombaient sur son son visage et les écarta délicatement._**

**_Le détective entrouvrit la bouche et respira contre l'oreille de son amie. Quelques centimètres à peine la séparaient de sa peau. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et elle devait se faire violence pour poursuivre le jeu qu'elle avait initié, tentée qu'elle était de tourner vers elle le visage de Maura et de céder à son désir de capturer ses lèvres._**

**_Jane enfouit son nez dans la chevelure parfumée. Se laissa étourdir. Son souffle se faisait de plus en plus court. Ses mains entamèrent leur descente vers la poitrine offerte et palpitante mais Maura eut un sursaut de rébellion._**

**_-Jane, non..._**

**_Le détective éloigna un peu son visage. Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure mais elle était sans discussion._**

**_-Comment non ? Vous vous opposez à un officier de police dans le cadre de son enquête Mademoiselle ? Vous savez ce que vous encourez ?_**

**_-Je ne m'oppose pas à la force publique, Détective, répondit Maura d'une voix caressante, je souhaite juste connaître les motifs de mon arrestation..._**

**_Elle laissa les mots mourir surs ses lèvres et Jane perçut une pointe d'amusement chez son amie. Cela l'excita davantage. "Ah, pensa-t-elle, vous voulez jouer à ce petit jeu là avec moi, Mademoiselle Isles, qu'il en soit ainsi"._**

**_-Docteur Maura Isles, je vous accuse de faire obstruction à la justice..., dit-elle en laissant courir ses mains sur la taille étroite._**

**_Maura ferma les yeux, luttant contre son désir de s'abandonner à cette voix âpre, qui battait à ses tempes comme une promesse. Mais elle ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincue, elle tenta à nouveau de se libérer._**

**_Jane la poussa un peu plus rudement contre le mur. Maura trembla légèrement, surprise tout à coup, incapable de savoir si la violence contenue de Jane était encore du jeu. Elle se retrouva menottée._**

**_-Jane, non... protesta-t-elle._**

**_-Je vous avais prévenue Docteur, souffla-t-elle entre ses dents._**

**_-Jane il faut qu'on parle..._**

**_-Plus de mots, Docteur. Vous ne voudriez pas m'obliger à vous bâillonner ?_**

**_Et disant cela, elle caressa du bout des doigts les lèvres de Maura._**

**_-Ce serait dommage de devoir clore une si charmante bouche, ironisa Jane._**

**_-Jane, de quel droit... j'exige que..._**

**_Cette fois-ci Jane plaqua sans ménagement sa main contre la bouche de Maura._**

**_-Taisez-vous Docteur, je ne pense pas que vous soyez en position d'exiger ... J'ai tous les droits. D'ailleurs vous me faites perdre mon temps, assez plaisanté. Écartez les jambes, je dois finir ma fouille._**

**_Le Détective se baissa et fit remonter ses mains le long des mollets, s'arrêtant au creux des genoux, espérant tirer quelque soupir à son amie._**

**_Mais intérieurement Maura enrageait, furieuse contre elle-même de s'être si tôt soumise. Elle sentait les mains de Jane qui s'attardaient sur ses genoux, comme hésitantes à poursuivre leur course. Elle sentait les coups sourds de son cœur mais elle se mordait les lèvres, se jurant de ne pas accorder une trop facile victoire à Jane._**

**_Jane sentit le corps de Maura se raidir sous ses caresses. Son petit jeu semblait ne pas avoir l'effet escompté sur son amie. Et pourtant, elle, elle se sentait débordante de désir. Malgré tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour Maura Isles, elle était satisfaite de la voir, pour une fois, soumise, complétement à sa merci. Pour une fois, elle ne l'abreuvait plus de théories scientifiques, pour une fois, elle ne lui faisait plus la leçon ou ne la reprenait plus pour son langage familier. Pour une fois, Maura n'était plus sur son terrain de prédilection. Elles jouaient à armes égales._**

**_Jane s'arrêta un instant._**

**_-Tout va bien Docteur Isles ? Je ne suis pas trop brusque..._**

**_Maura serra les dents de rage._**

**_-Je vais devoir aller un peu plus avant dans ma... perquisition, vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient ?_**

**_Maura ne put réprimer son envie de gifler Jane. Elle se contorsionna mais les menottes qui entaillaient ses poignets au moindre mouvement brusque, la rappelèrent à la réalité. Elle soupira, excédée. Refusant d'entrer dans le jeu de Jane._**

**_C'était sans compter ce souffle qui faisait voleter l'ourlet de sa robe, _****_ce souffle qui chatouillait sa peau et lui donnait la chair de poule, _****_ce souffle qui s'échappait d'entre ces lèvres, _****_ces lèvres dont elle imaginait la pulpe gorgée de sang. _****_Et elle se représenta ce que ce serait de les saisir entre les siennes, d'y mordre au travers._**

**_C'était sans compter ces mains dont elle percevait chaque grain de peau, chaque cal, _****_ces mains qui remontaient le long des ses cuisses, avec une infinie lenteur, _****_ces mains dont elle sentait les pouces un peu plus rugueux appuyer à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, là où la peau est plus fine qu'une aile de papillon._**  
**_Et elle se représenta la rougeur que devaient laisser ces pouces sur ses cuisses et elle se retint de les serrer._**

**_C'était sans compter son sexe éclos, tapageur et turbulent._**

**_De désir réfréné, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux_**


End file.
